


I Caught Fire

by catholicorprotestant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, F/F, artist kiyoko, coffee shop AU, punk kiyoko, wingman daichi, wingman suga, writer yachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catholicorprotestant/pseuds/catholicorprotestant
Summary: Aspiring author, Yachi, spends her shifts at the coffee shop people watching and taking notes. When art student, Kiyoko, walks into the shop one day, things change. Yachi begins writing about the most beautiful girls. Kiyoko can't stop drawing the cutest girl. When Suga realizes, he convinces Daichi to help him play matchmaker.POV's between Yachi, Kiyoko, and Suga.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm doing this. I'm in love with this ship and finally decided to write it. I'm going to try to keep this regular, but if updates are off, I'm so sorry. Just remind me!

If you follow the street from the small village up the mountain toward Karasuno High School, you’ll find a small coffee shop with ivy growing up the sides. Flowers and rose bushes surround the building giving the small institution a comforting appeal. In the spring and summer, the plants are alive as bees and birds are attracted to the brilliant colors of the vibrant flowers. It’s rather remote, no other shops particularly close. Most of the patrons were students from the high school and the university. There is the occasional visitor from the village or out of town, but it was mostly just a local institution. Small and quiet. The perfect place for studying. 

The inside of the shop was arranged with a modern twist. There were tables perfectly placed with two chairs at each table. A bar wrapped around the walls complete with outlets for guests to charge their devices. Most often students would wait until last minute, scrambling to plug in their laptops lest their momentum be broken. 

It was a great place for people watcher who just wanted to observe over the covers of their books so that those being watched were none the wiser as their lattes sat untouched, forgotten until they were cold. That was the reason Yachi loved to work here. She’d sit at the counter pretending to study between guests, but she was taking notes. Yachi was a writer. She watched people for inspiration, for ideas, to write people in the most organic way. Nobody ever even suspected they were being watched. 

A group of boys were arguing over video games in the corner, grabbing at one boy’s DS in particular. They were young. If she had to guess, she’d think they were in junior high. They were at the age they felt grown up, but in reality were just simply children much too eager to mature. Yachi watched them over her textbook with a smile. It was getting rather heated. One boy declaring the others as fake gamers. She let out a soft laugh, covering her mouth immediately. The last thing she wanted was to be caught. But there was just something so humorous in the fact that these boys thought that there were such a thing as fake gamers when they didn’t play the video games they deemed the best. It was so silly. 

There were two boys from out of town that she recognized from the university sitting in the more lounge area of the shop. One was arguing his case for aliens and his theories for what would happen if and when aliens made contact with humans. His friend had a rather bored expression on his face as he stirred his latte absently. Yachi noticed that it seemed to be almost a nervous habit of his. He had not added anything to the drink, nor had he really stopped stirring it since they’d sat down except to sip it occasionally. This boy argued that if aliens were real, they’d never want to make contact with humans because humans were awful beings. The first boy looked shocked at the other’s accusations. 

“I mean look at you, Shittykawa. Who would want to come to a planet where you exist?” Even his tone sounded bored. The other boy gasped, feigning a hurt expression.

“So rude!” The other frowned. “I hope when the aliens come, you don’t get to meet them!”

Yachi bit her lip to keep from laughing. These two were originally from one of the neighboring towns, but the bored boy went to the university close by. His friend was going to a school not very close by, but she had never actually learned where. These were comments that she was so used to hearing from the two. At first she’d thought they were forced into a project or something, but over the years she’d learned they were best friends. Had been since a very young age. She wondered if there was more there, but she didn’t dare ask. She was much too shy. These two were her favorite to watch. The conversation was always interesting. There were insults thrown at each other playfully. They were humorous. 

She had been watching them and training her ears to concentrate on them so intently, however, she didn’t notice the bell ring as the door opened alerting her to the newest guest. Not until the sweetest voice brought her out of her concentration. She jumped, apologizing, closing her textbook and sliding it in a cubby under the desk. She put on her best smile to ask what they wanted, but when her eyes focused on the woman in front of her, she couldn’t speak. 

The goddess, Yachi had decided this was the only proper way to describe her, had long flowing hair down her shoulders. She was wearing a rather tight black tee shirt with the name of what Yachi figured was probably a band. Her arms were decorated in colorful sleeve tattoos. She was holding a black messenger bag that was slashed across her body. Her nails were kept trimmed and tidy, painted a beautiful black. Her eyes…lined in the most flawless eye liner that Yachi had ever seen, were a soft violet. Her facial features looked so soft, so beautiful. 

“Are you okay, miss?” That voice again! 

_Yachi, pull yourself together girl! You’re making a fool of yourself in front of the perfect girl_! She scolded herself before swallowing down the nervous and stuttering out a very embarrassing greeting. The girl laughed softly, covering her mouth gently as her cheeks blushed. Wait! Why was this literal goddess blushing about Yachi? No, no, definitely not her. Yachi brushed the thoughts from her mind. Who was this girl? 

She took her order, asking for her name despite this not really being the custom for the shop. Yachi wanted to know everyone’s name who came into the shop on her watch. If she could know their names, their stories, their likes, dislikes, interests, hobbies, dreams, what keeps them awake at night, she would be more than pleased. But this girl…

“Call me Kiyoko.” The girls smiled. 

“I-It’s for the cup.” Yachi explained as she quickly wrote the name. Kiyoko. It was so beautiful. 

“Right,” Kiyoko let out a laugh, glancing around the coffee shop. “What’s your name?” 

“Yachi!” She said a bit too quickly.

“It’s good to meet you, Yachi.” The girl smiled.

“Yeah,” Yachi breathed. 

She was so flustered as she prepared the coffee. Her hands trembling as she worked. It was just a pretty girl. She saw tons of them. Girls were just…beautiful. She couldn’t help but feel flustered, but this girl…this girl was a new level. Everything about her was perfect. Yachi hated herself for messing up the foam art. Kiyoko didn’t seem to notice. Just thanked her and walked to a corner of the shop and sat down. 

She had Yachi’s full attention now. The girl pulled out her phone, texting someone before abandoning her phone next to her cup. She pulled a sketchpad and what looked to be charcoal pencils if Yachi remembered correctly from her days in art courses as a young child. She had quickly abandoned arts to focus more on academia. Truth be told, she wasn’t good at it. Yachi wasn’t the type of person who took criticism well, so she’d left the skill to those more adept. 

Kiyoko pulled her hair back into a bun before getting to work. Yachi watched her as she examined the paper before she started in on the piece. Yachi imagined she was drawing a beautiful ocean scene with gulls flying overhead fighting over fish. Yachi loved the beach. Did Kiyoko? The young woman never looked up from her sketches. Not once. Even when she sipped her latte, she didn’t seem to break contact with the piece. It was absolutely astounding. Yachi could watch her all day. She loved how passionate Kiyoko seemed to be about art. It reminded her of how she imagined she must look when she was really into writing. 

Writing and art were sort of the same in a sense. Artists drew their pictures that made up countless words, but left them out. Art was timeless. It had no boundaries. It was universal, yet so individualized. One could look at a drawing and not need to know the artist’s language. There was such beauty in it. Everyone knew beauty. But the interesting thing was that no two people saw art the same way. Nobody could agree on exactly what the artist was saying. Maybe not even the artist themselves. Writing…writing on the other hand was painting pictures with words. It was direct and not nearly as abstract as literature teachers tried to make it be. Perhaps it was that longing to feel as deep as other artists. Writing was only accessible for those who spoke the native language, for even with the best translations, true meanings could be lost so easily. Not every language was as expressive or had the right words. No. Art and writing were different worlds. 

The bell sounded breaking Yachi’s concentration this time. She glanced up to see another university student. She recognized him as the kind boy with the name of Sugawara. He’d asked her call him Suga recalled. He was always so kind. Talked to her, asked her about her day. He ordered the same thing every day. Yachi didn’t even wait for him to order before starting on his usual. He was a creature of habit, so the fact that he was here in the evening rather than for lunch was rather odd to Yachi, but she brushed it off. The boy was an art student at the local university. He often came in with a boy by the name of Daichi. Yachi couldn’t help but think about how cute they were together. They had the feeling of a couple who’d been together for a very long time. There was tenderness between them, but also the shyness was gone. They knew each other inside and out. At least….that’s how Yachi saw it. She really didn’t know much about the two besides that Suga was studying art and Daichi was studying business. 

She glanced up ready for his big smile and kind greeting, but he wasn’t there. She searched the coffee shop before finding him in the corner with Kiyoko. He kissed her cheek and hugged her tight. They hugged for a bit longer than was comfortable. Kiyoko’s face had lit up as she talked to him. Yachi felt like something had stabbed her and the knife was only twisted by how close they were together. They were touching, their sides pressed together. She had thought…what about Daichi? She wanted to cry. 

Of course Kiyoko and Suga knew each other. They were university students studying art. Of course they’d be dating. Suga was probably the kindest boy on the entire planet. Yachi had often thought that if she weren’t a lesbian, that he’d be the perfect boy. He was handsome and kind and funny and talented. And Kiyoko. Kiyoko was the perfect girl. The perfect couple. She felt sick. 

Suga stood and started walking toward the counter. Yachi panicked. Had he seen? Did he know she was watching them? Did he know she had been fawning over his girlfriend? Was he angry? She forced herself to pull it together by the time he reached the counter. 

“Hello, Suga!” She greeted, hoping she was masking her feelings well. “Your usual?”

“Hi, Yachi! Yes, thank you so much! You’re so great. My favorite barista!” He smiled, taking the drink. “How’s your day going, Yachi?”

“Um…” she shifted, her eyes betraying her and going back to Kiyoko. “Great! Absolutely great!” 

“Good to hear that!” Suga beamed. 

“How is your day?” She had to keep this usual. Keep it calm. Stop looking at the perfect boy’s perfect girlfriend. 

“It’s been good. Stressful. I have this big project and I’m so stressed.” He took a sip of the drink. “Mmmm! Perfect as usual! I can already feel the stress melting away.” He let out a laugh.

“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that. I do hope your project goes well.” She offered. She hesitated for a minute. “So…how’s Daichi?”

“Daichi’s good! Thank you. I’ll let him know you were asking. He’ll be so happy to know you’re thinking of him. He’s studying late at home. Exams are killer. Are you doing okay with your literature and composition courses?” 

“Yeah. Everything’s going well. Just…studying.” She swallowed. 

“Okay, well I won’t keep you! Thank you! Good luck!” He smiled before walking back to Kiyoko.

Yachi watched them until she couldn’t anymore. She was looking for a sign, any sign that they weren’t together. Praying to whatever being was out there. It wasn’t like it was particularly easy to find girls to date. Yachi had only had one kiss in her entire life and it had been a dare, but it had been with the prettiest girl. She didn’t know how to approach it. She didn’t dare want to offend someone. But really was it offensive to find someone attractive? Yachi knew she should be happy for the two. They were both perfect, so it made so much sense. But she had just been so sure that Daichi and Suga were together. But these two were talking with bright faces and smiles and pressed against each other every so often. 

Yachi wanted to die. She wanted to crawl in a hole and just…die. She tried to focus on something else. On someone else, but her eyes kept betraying her and going back to the two. What if they kissed? She couldn’t take it. She couldn’t. She was for once glad that she was so shy about things. She would have made a fool of herself in front of Kiyoko and Suga would have hated her. She didn’t think she could take that. They weren’t necessarily friends, but they talked when he came in. They had had lunch together at the university with Daichi several times. She didn’t want him to hate her. But god…his girlfriend was perfect. 

She was glad when it was time for closing. Everyone left. Suga and Kiyoko were the last ones to go. Suga called a good night to her as he and Kiyoko walked out of the door arm in arm. It was painful. Kiyoko glanced back at her with a blush and a smile waving. Yachi’s heart stopped at the action. Kiyoko, that perfect girl, had waved at her. But she was Suga’s girlfriend. She didn’t like her. She needed to get the idea out of her mind right now. Besides, why would someone like Kiyoko ever like someone like her? Kiyoko was so pretty, so cool, so alternatives, so artsy. And then there was Yachi who still wore headbands and bows at 19. Who loved wearing the cutest dresses and clothes she could find. No. Kiyoko would never like her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please review?


End file.
